1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic devices, and more particularly to connectors for bundled optical fiber devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical components that utilize bundled optical fibers, as opposed to single optical fibers, can be advantageous in saving valuable space within fiberoptic devices. Additionally, the number of components within a fiberoptic device can be reduced where, for instance, optical signals from multiple optical fibers in a bundle are directed through a single component, such as a connector, to multiple optical fibers in a second bundle.
A problem that exists in the usage of bundled optical fiber devices is in the reliable connection of the bundled optical fibers together utilizing a connective device. To achieve signal transmission, each optical fiber within a transmitting optical fiber bundle must be accurately aligned with a receiving optical fiber in a receiving optical fiber bundle. To achieve this alignment, the optical fibers in the transmitting and receiving bundles must be symmetrically aligned in a fixed orientation. The impact mounted optical fiber bundles utilized in the connector of the present invention overcome this problem, and provide for a repeatable manufacturing of such bundled optical fiber devices, wherein the location of each of the optical fibers within the bundle is symmetrical, fixed and can be repeatably manufactured from device to device.